1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insect traps.
2. General Background
Flying insects are an annoying problem for many households. Previous methods of controlling household flying insects have generally proved ineffective. For instance, while traditional traps can catch some insects, many would remain. Since any flying insect in a household is unacceptable, there is a need for a flying-insect trap with increased ability to attract and exterminate such pests.